Genuine Smiles
by walpurgis98
Summary: Bendy is one of the limited number of things in this world that can make Sammy Lawrence smile. Bendy only truly, genuinely smiles when he's with Sammy.


Very few things were able to make Sammy smile. Save for the obvious, like his unending passion for writing music. Even that was stressful at times.

But other than that, the 24 year old was pretty much a grouch. Nearly everything either annoyed him to no end or just completely disinterested him. He'd never even considered the idea of a relationship, which at this point in life, most other people would have.

But then along came Bendy.

The infatuation was almost immediate. It was strange, because- after all- Bendy was a _living cartoon demon made of ink,_ and Sammy was, well, a human being. Big difference there. Not that Sammy ever thought of it as weird, though. He loved Bendy, Bendy loved him back, and they were both deeply devoted to each other.

Of the few things that managed to make the music director smile, Bendy was by far the largest factor. They related to one another, both having a notable tendency to be irritable and thus easily capable of venting to each other. Besides that, Bendy was the first and only person- demon?- willing to listen to his rants about music and annoyances around the animation studio and life in general.

Sammy appreciated that more than he could describe.

"Hey, Sammy." The familiar voice suddenly greeted him from inside his office. He turned to see Bendy leaning nonchalantly against one of the walls, his arms folded. Sammy hadn't heard the creaking of the office door, so he assumed that the ink demon must have sneaked in through a crack in the wall instead.

"Is something wrong? I don't normally see you in here at this time." Sammy stated. It wasn't like he minded, though, but usually Bendy preferred to leave him in solitude while he worked on his music.

"Ah- it's Joey. I dunno what I did but he ain't too happy. I, erm, can I hide in here? I think he's out there lookin' for me." Fear was evident in Bendy's voice despite how he tried to appear casual, his ink visibly melting a bit.

It was never a good thing when Joey became angry, and Sammy had known for quite some time that if given the chance, Joey would unleash all of that anger on Bendy. It wasn't fair, it wasn't as if the demon ever did anything to deserve it.

"Of course." Sammy replied after a moment, obviously concerned. "Get behind my desk and I'll cover for you if Joey comes looking."

"I knew I could count on ya, Sam." Quickly, Bendy dashed behind Sammy's desk and hid there. There wasn't much space for hiding of course, but this didn't prove too much of a problem for a being made of ink and magical properties.

As if on queue, the door to the office slammed open and there Joey stood, seeming just as furious as Sammy anticipated. "Where's Bendy? Have you seen him anywhere? I need to talk to that little asshole." The tone of his voice proved Sammy's previous theory correct- he was _very angry._

"Sorry, but nope. Have you tried looking elsewhere?" Sammy said calmly, leaning back in his chair in order to appear a bit more relaxed.

"You're telling me you haven't seem him whatsoever?" Joey asked, clearly even more upset than before. Thankfully he was gullible, and Sammy was a good liar, so it worked.

"Yep. That's exactly what I'm telling you." Sammy flatly stated, looking directly at Joey this time. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to focus on my music. The deadline is tomorrow, is it not?"

Joey went silent and with a huff, stormed out of the room, already defeated. Once he was down the hall and out of sight, Sammy breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's gone, Bendy." He announced gently. Bendy slowly came out of hiding, looking shaken up and much more nervous than earlier, eyes averted to the floor. Sammy must have been able to tell, because Bendy felt his gloved hands being grasped lovingly. Suddenly their eyes met and a sense of security overcame the demon.

"I won't ever let him lay a hand on you, alright Bendy? I swear." Sammy's voice was serious, probably the most serious Bendy had ever heard it. He wanted to argue that he was capable of defending himself, being a demon and all, but he couldn't currently muster for energy for it. Rather, he nodded and hugged Sammy tightly.

"Thanks, Sam... love ya, by the way."

"I love you too."

They embraced each other for another solid minute or so, both of them just enjoying the company. Bendy eventually broke free and smiled- it wasn't like the generic grin that you'd see in the cartoon and on cutouts, but a genuine smile. Sammy smiled back at him and they joined in a kiss, embracing one another once more.

Of the few things that made Bendy smile, Sammy was undoubtedly the biggest factor. Sammy was a passionate person. Passionate about his music, passionate about _him..._ and extremely sensitive and caring beneath his cold demeanor. The demon couldn't ask for more.


End file.
